Everlasting Starlight
by i liek rainbows
Summary: New faces are back in town. As old enemies begin to surface, so do old friends. Some will not make it through this last war and into the bright and shining future. At the end of the Revolution, who will be left?


-1The gentle sound of music wafted through the grand hall, and eyes of deep blue glance upwards. Laughter and voices floated up above the string instruments of the orchestra, and briefly the owner of those blue eyes wondered why she was here. Blonde strands were piled high atop their head, strings of pearls adorned each bun. Another strand of pearls were laid gently across their neck, the white of each oval bright against the pale flesh of the blue-eyed beauty.

With a sigh falling free from lips of cherry red, a hand reached up, placing a lace covered mask across those sea-blue eyes, shielding a face of such beauty ever so slightly. The gloves that adorned her arms seemed much to large on her slender arms, large enough that they pooled at her wrists. Hefting them up further, she pulled them taut across her arms and reached down to take hold of her gown at the waist. Lifting it as so she could walk, the blonde glanced to the side as she made her way into the room full of people. A hundred, if not more, people stood all around, some coupled off dancing, others chit-chatting with one another as they stood to the sides. Blue eyes searched the crowded room, the mask she wore slipping down the bridge of her nose; pushing it up she stopped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Turning, a smile graced her features. "Haruka-san," she said, allowing the tuxedo clad female to take her into her arms.

"Usagi-Chan," the tall female uttered as she swayed to the violinist's music slowed. A vision of the sky appeared inside her thoughts, and she smiled brightly, the image comforting. "I'm glad you could make it. You know why Michiru and I asked you here, right?" The one called "Usagi" nodded, her eyes down as she stepped to the left, avoiding another couple as they danced as well. "Mamoru-san told Michiru and I last night. Congratulations."

The shorter blonde smiled once more, nodding her thanks. "That isn't the only reason you asked me to come here tonight, is it Haruka?" She asked, moving her hand to rest lower on her shoulder, fingers tense beneath her gloves. There was something more to this, and she knew it.

"Smart thing you've become my pretty kitten." Haruka replied with a chuckle as she swung the girl outwards, and pulled her back in, her hand at the small of her back. "Michiru and I are going to India in three days, Usagi-chan. We've waited two years now, it seems the world is at peace. You know how Michiru is, she wants to adopt a baby. We filed for the papers. We're going to get a baby in three days. A daughter, Michiru is thinking." Usagi closed her eyes, listening. It had been a year since the two had become an official couple to the world. And since then, Michiru-san had been talking to Usagi about adopting a baby. It seemed Haruka finally accepted the idea.

"I'll miss you, but you'll be back. We're destined to meet again, it is our fate." Usagi murmured, feeling the squeeze at her back as Haruka hugged her closer. "We are the Sailor Senshi, we are not meant to be apart for long." She continued with a tingle of a laugh escaping her lips. She felt the older Senshi press her lips to her forehead, a meaningful kiss, a friendship kiss. The two had always held a special relationship, and it still continued on to this day.

"Princess, we shall always protect you." Haruka said quietly, releasing her as the song ended. A tear glided down the porcelain skin of the eighteen-year-old Senshi. "We will always be with you." Another voice, a flicker of the sea rising before her eyes. Both blondes turned to face a pretty female with hair the colour of the sea, with eyes as blue as the skies above.

"Michiru-san," Usagi said, reaching out to hung the pretty woman. She was dressed in a gown of pale gold, the shimmering length of it falling to the floor, embracing her curves and slender frame. "I hope you find the happiness with a child." She took her hand, and then Haruka's, giving each a gentle squeeze. "This time, I'm sure you will not be called away from that happiness because of disrupted peace here on earth."

Haruka and Michiru smiled, and Haruka slipped her arm around the waist of the pretty female at her side. "We'll be in touch. Good-bye, Tsukino Usagi."

[ x x x

Night had fallen upon the Juban area, the clouds rolling overhead, passing across the moon. Inside the protection and warmth of an apartment slept the form of two people. They lay entangled in the sheets, the male, bare-chested holding a blonde close to him, his arms around her slender body. The female's hair was in disarray against the pillows, the blonde locks falling freely from the pins that once held it so nicely together.

Across the room, atop a dresser sat a small mirror. Inside the mirror, a shadow flickered across the surface. Blue eyes shot open, the female gasping as she threw herself up, pulling away from the male. She turned her head to the side, staring at the mirror as the male groggily sat up as well. "Usako, are you alright?" His voice was concerned as he turned on the bedside lamp, the light showing him the startled look upon his pretty companions features.

"I… I…" Her voice trailed off, and she smiled, shaking her head, as if to clear away all of the bad feelings she felt inside. "I am. It was nothing." As she reached for the light herself, he stopped her. "Mamo-Chan." She said firmly, her eyes flashing. "I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Usako…" He said, but shut the light off, kissing her in the corner of the mouth. I hope you're right, he thought as he lay back down beside her, taking her back into his arms. After a while, the even breathing coming from her told him she was once again sound asleep. Carefully, he brushed a stray lock of blonde from her face.

If it was nothing, then why did she look so frightened?

**Chapter One**

"Usagi-Chan."

The voice awakened her, and with a small groan the female flipped over onto her stomach, hands buried beneath the pillows. "Five more minutes," she mumbled groggily, blue eyes still not opening. She felt a hand on her bare shoulder, and she sighed, lifting her head. "Mamo-Chan, I-" She stopped, a gasp leaving her lips as she pulled back, hitting the wall, bringing the blankets up to hide her naked body.

"Usagi, what is it?" Mamoru questioned, his ocean blue eyes wide as he stared at his shaking fiancé, who looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her always pale skin seemed to lost all of its colour, and she was shaking like a victim of violence. What had happened to her? "Usako… It's me, Mamoru. Are you alright?" He asked slowly, carefully. The words seemed to dawn on the blonde, and she closed her eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest, shoulders curved inward, shaking with her tears. "Oh, Usako." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her to pull her tightly to him, feeling the slight weight of her body against his as he pulled her onto his lap. "What is it?"

"I… Thought I saw…" She whispered with agony, her hands at her face, the tears slipping down between her fingers. "I thought I saw Dimando." She was looking up at him now, her blue orbs shining with her tears. She shook her head, gulping down a deep breath.

"Is that what you saw last night?" Mamoru asked, and Usagi shook her head no. "Then what was it you saw last night?" He touched her forehead with his lips, and she felt calmer as he pulled her closer into his arms, as if he meant to protect her from the images she could see.

"Nothing. I didn't see anything. I felt it. Coming from the mirror." She shuddered as she spoke, remembering the dreams she had had the night before. The darkness had been so heavy on her heart as she knelt before him, his hands on her shoulder, the gown of pure white she wore becoming stained by the blood that poured forth from the wounds he carried. His voice still was with her as she shook her head once more. "I think something is happening. A greater challenge than we have ever faced," her voice was weak as she got up and stood before him, bare and shivering. She walked across the room to pull a shirt over her head, one of his. It fell below her knees, and she hugged her arms close to her chest, head bowed, eyes closed. "I'm going to take a shower." She said simply, turning and wandering from the room, as if dazed.

Mamoru watched her leave, his ocean-coloured hues saddened as his greatest love seemed to be loosing a battle within herself. What was she thinking, he wondered to himself. What could possibly be haunting her? What did she think lay ahead for them, a challenge they had never faced before? Usako seemed more worried than ever before, and that alone worried him.

[ x x x

Water pelted her, the steam rising up and clouding the mirror just beyond the shower curtain. A sigh passed forth from her lips, and the blonde slid down the slick wall of the shower and sat upon the bottom of the tub, legs drawn up to her chest. Her long hair was pulled free of its normal style, the tresses falling around her body, the ends of it flowing in the water that ran down the tub and into the drain.

His voice, his words… They echoed inside her pounding head. Usagi turned her head, before tilting it back, the spray of the water crashing into her face. Her tears mingled with the water, running down her face and falling into the tub with ease. Her hands curled into fists on either side of her face, as if to block something out. The darkness was closing in, the darkness was heading towards them. She had to stop it, but how? How could she stop something when she had no idea what it was? And more so, why was Dimando returning to her thoughts. Yes, she did often think of the prince, but it had been a long time since then. He had died protecting her, and deep down, she resented herself for that. Not that she ever let it show, but she did. She really and truly did. There were things the slender female hated herself for; the people she hadn't saved (though the number slim) and the people that had died _because_ of her.

She was the Princess. People wanted to protect her, people wanted to see her survive. And she knew she would survive, because she knew of her future. She would rule Tokyo one day, she would rule the galaxy as Neo-Queen Serenity. She would bring forth the light, showering the world with her gentle embrace. One day, she would hold the child in her arms that would follow in her footsteps to rule over the Earth and Moon, the entire galaxy even. But that was not coming for years, she supposed, perhaps three if she were lucky.

Three years left of peace, she thought sadly as she stood back up, running a hand through her wet locks of yellow. Three years, maybe less, maybe more. Less, seemed to be the thought that raged inside her thoughts. Look at the things she had seen in her dreams after all. Usagi sighed heavily, reaching out and turning the water off. Gooseflesh erupted upon her skin, shivers racing down her spine. Stepping out into the cooler air of the bathroom, she wrapped a towel around her body, and opened the bathroom door. Steam seeped out behind her as she walked down the hall and entered the main room.

Mamoru looked up, his eyes looking distant. He held the phone to his ear, listening to the person on the other line. Usagi arched a brow, coming to stand at his side. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and with his free hand he reached up and rested it atop her much smaller one. "I see… Is there anything we can do?" A sigh passed his lips, and he shook his head, releasing her hand to pick up a pen and scrawl something down upon a spare piece of paper. Usagi looked down, reading the words "20137 Elm Street" and she cast a glance across the room towards the balcony. That was where Naru-chan lived… What could have possibly happened. She and Naru-chan had not been as close these last few years, because she had been with the girls and Mamoru so much, but she was still deeply worried to see her address written on the paper, and see Mamo-chan's somber expression.

Turning, Usagi went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of pink and white striped underwear, and let her towel fall to the floor. Her back to Mamoru, she heard the beep of the phone as he shut it off. "What was that about Mamo-chan?" She questioned, quickly hooking her bra and slipping the straps up and onto her shoulders. She turned back around to face him; he was standing close to her, watching her carefully, his eyes still distant. "Mamo-chan?" She said again, her heart beginning to race rapidly as she pulled a shirt on over her head and picked up a black skirt from the floor. She stepped into it, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Usako, that was Naru's mother…" Mamoru began softly, watching with an aching heart as his blonde companion pulled a pink shirt over her head, her bright blue eyes filling with sadness. He had seen this girl crumble beneath the sadness she had experienced, he had seen her fight for justice, throwing herself in front of attack as so she could protect the ones she loved. He had seen her laugh and smile, he had seen her with her innocence, and then, been there with her as it fled from her body, and she became one with him. And now, he watched her as realization came to her beautiful face, watched as she came to understand. "There was an accident. Naru-chan was with Umino." Mamoru stopped, his hands reaching out to touch the female's shoulders. "They… They didn't make it Usako. I'm so sorry," he whispered, watching helplessly as the blonde's face crumpled, tears falling freely from her face. Just as a great gasping sob passed forth from her lips, he wordlessly took her into his arms, holding her shaking body tightly. "Oh Usako, I'm so sorry." He touched the soft locks of her hair, still damp from her shower.

"No, no, no." Usagi was sobbing over and over again, her blue eyes closed, and yet tears streamed from behind her lids. "Not Naru-chan. Oh please, not Naru-chan."

[ x x x

Three days later, the blonde stood beside a grave, four other females standing around her, each somber-faced, but dry-eyed. None of them had known Naru-chan as Usagi had. They had liked the girl, and they felt terrible for her death, not to mention Umino-chan's as well. The two had been fighting, it was told, and the rain pouring down had not helped matters. When he swerved to miss a biker, Umino had lost control of the car and crashed into a tree on the opposite side of the road.

The dark haired female standing to Usagi's right clutched her around the waist, feeling the trembles that shook the poor girl. On her left, another blonde, had her arm around her waist as well, her fingers barely feeling the beautiful dark haired ones skin beneath.

Usagi sniffled, her blue eyes closing. This was all so new to her; before, when her friends had died, they always seemed to return to her. But this time, she wasn't able to bring one of them back. One of her friends was gone for good. Stiffened, she bowed her head, her blonde ponytails falling across her shoulders. Each girl (as well as the male who stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder) were dressed in dark clothing, in memoriam, just as one did when going to funerals. The sun was beating down on Usagi's back, making her feel warm and uncomfortable. It was hard to imagine that on a day as bright as this one, they would be burying the girl that for so long had been her best friend. Though as she met up with the four girls around her, she and Naru had drifted apart. But that didn't mean she hadn't cared; Usagi had always loved the girl like a sister, and always would.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" The dark haired girl at her right side asked in her ear, and she jolted out of her stupor, lifting her head to look into her eyes. The raven-haired girl was pretty with a fiery temper. She was quick to scold her, but the two had always held a special sort of relationship. All five girls were very close, but they each held relationships with one another that was different with each girl.

"Yes, I am. Or, I will be." Usagi replied softly, nodding her head. As people began to disband from around the closed casket, some placing flowers atop it before it would be lowered into the ground, Usagi stepped away from the girls and the boy she loved so very much. "I'm going to go talk to Naru's mother, excuse me." She said, bowing to her friends before escaping into the crowd.

"Is she gonna be okay?" A brunette asked quietly, and the group of now five turned to one another, to converse now that the shortest blonde had gone away. "Is she really gonna be okay?" The brunette, the tallest of the girls, looked stricken as her green eyes sought out the figure of Usagi.

Mamoru sighed, and slowly, he nodded. "Usako is strong. She'll be alright." He said, his eyes flashing with a determined look as they looked for Usagi. _At least, I hope so, _he thought to himself, remembering the few nights before when she had become so scared, so vulnerable. From the looks of it, she hadn't spoken to the girls about it, nor had she made anymore mention about it to him. She seemed to be sleeping fine, at least. He had not pestered her about it, because of the current situation, but in a few days, he would bring it up again.

"I hope you're right Mamoru-san," a blue-haired, petite girl answered sadly, her ocean-coloured hues falling on the grave faces of her friends. "I just hope you're right."

"Usagi-chan, how nice it is to see you here. I'm sure Naru would be happy to know you came." Naru's mother hugged her gently, and she allowed it, but broke free after several long (too long) moments.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Usagi replied hastily, her pigtails swishing as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Naru-chan meant a lot to me. I know I haven't been around a lot lately. But I did care about her, a lot." Usagi was fighting to keep a smile on her face, but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it there.

"I know, and she knew it to." Naru's mother said softly. "Come and see me once in a while, will you?" When Usagi nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "You are a wonderful person dear. A truly wonderful person. Take care for now." She hugged her once more, than wandered away, accompanied by a man she took to be her brother.

Usagi stepped back, and felt the touch of a hand to her shoulder. Turning her head, she gasped, stepping away from the man behind her so fast she nearly tripped. "Y-you!" She hissed, lifting a shaking hand to point at him, her bright blue eyes widening as she stared him down. "Why are you here?" The man smiled, his hair so very blonde it was white, pure white. Like the snow. It held no pigment of colour whatsoever. It was simply white.

His eyes gleamed as he looked her up, than down. "You've grown so much." He said softly, a smile toying with his lips. "Those are the eyes I still remember… Those have not changed, even when broken with sadness." His hand reached out, brushing across her cheek. She made to pull further away, but his other hand clamped down upon her wrist, pulling her towards him, the hand loosening its grip on her wrist, only to come and sling across her back, applying enough pressure as so she wouldn't leave, more so, so she could not break free from his arms. His lips, inches from her own, whispered hauntingly to her. "You have escaped me once, my queen. But you cannot escape from me this time. I will always be watching you." He paused, to laugh softly, his lips pressing against the corner of her mouth. "I sacrificed myself for you, and you cried for me. I have never forgotten that."

"Dimando…" Usagi trailed off, her blue eyes widening, just as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to the person's side. "Mamo-chan!" She said, her small body folding into his, her voice thankful. "Let's go home," she said into his chest, her nose inhaling the scent of his cologne.

"Just what I was thinking," he said, narrowing his eyes at the white-haired male. The male smiled, recognizing the dark-haired male who was holding his queen. "Come on, Usagi." He pulled her gently, and they walked away, Mamoru's arm still around her waist. Anger rose up in his chest. It would be him, the Prince of the Black Moon to take hands with Neo-Queen Serenity and lead the way for the future. The Ginzuishou and the Dark Crystal would be joined together, just as he and his Queen would be.

Turning, Dimando faded from sight, a small cackle erupting from his lips as he went.

[ x x x

"So he's alive? And more so, how did he know who you were outside of your Senshi form?" Aino Minako asked, her blonde hair falling across her shoulders as she leaned across the table to take another cookie. "I thought Wiseman killed him, as it was, Usagi-chan?" Her blue eyes met the other blonde's, who looked up at that moment, and lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Apparently not," she said simply, as she leaned back on her elbows. "I don't know what would have brought him back though." She continued softly, staring up at the ceiling. It was strange, she thought, closing her eyes, to think that she had been dreaming about him, coming back for her, and now he was here. "I think he knew me outside of Sailor Moon, because he knows me as Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Usagi-chan," opening her eyes, she found herself to be staring up at the dark-haired beauty Hino Rei. "We'll get through this together, don't forget that." Rei watched as the bun-headed blonde returned to her previous sitting position, and sighed heavily. "There has to be an explanation for this, doesn't there Luna?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's like Nehelenia; she was awakened by a greater power, Galaxia." Luna, a small dark-bodied cat replied hopping onto the table. Her red eyes stared at each Senshi in turn, before bowing her head. "But I honestly do not know."

Usagi took hold of her Eternal henshin compact, the heart-shaped locket held tightly in her small hand. It had been a long time since she had fought, she wondered if she could even do it now. No… She could do it, she would have to do it. With the reappearance of Dimando, that meant more enemies were to come as well. She had to be prepared. Swallowing, she slowly got to her feet.

"Usagi, where are you going?" Minako asked then, looking confused at the sudden rising of the girl. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry girls, I want to go home now. I need… I haven't slept well, I need to try and rest some more. I'll see you guys later," then, quickly, she slipped from the room, sliding the paper covered door closed. Stepping into her shoes, Usagi kept a tight hold on her compact, walking down the stairs of the temple.

Upon hitting the streets, Usagi found herself wandering aimlessly away from the Juban City area, and into Juban Park. Sighing, she mentally kicked herself for leaving so abruptly. But she just could not stand to listen to anything else about Dimando and the Black Moon clan that night. It was hard, even now, for her to accept that they were back. Especially Dimando. She had trusted him, in the end, because he had saved her. She had believed that if he worked hard, he might have become good, and found his dream of returning to Earth and living there happily with his clan had come true. But, he had placed himself in front of Wiseman's attack, and ultimately, had died to save her. She had cried over his death, but only for those few moments, for she did not have time to mourn before Wiseman was back again.

Heading into a grouping of trees, Usagi leaned against the trunk of a tree, holding her compact to her chest. This was the moment of truth. It had been two years since she had defeated Galaxia, and she had not transformed since. Needless to say, she had not missed the pain and suffering she had had to endure over the years as a Sailor Senshi. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she extended her hand above her, shouting the words "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

Pink lights erupted from the compact as it opened, and she felt her arms doing the familiar movements, closing her eyes, she was lifted into the air, spinning. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, a happy smile coming to her features. There were her gloves, her fuku, her wings, the hairpieces, it was all there! Her henshin had worked after all! "What a relief," she thought as she went to press her hands back to the locket, to de-henshin, but just as she did, a voice called out to her.

"Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, no… Neo-Queen Serenity! You shall be mine!"

Usagi looked around, the voice radiating around, as if it were coming from the sky. "Dimando! Where are you?" She shouted, a hand at her side, curling into a fist. "I will never be yours! Never!" Her blue eyes widened, and she stepped back as a pool of dark energy flew up from the ground in front of her.

Dimando, in his white outfit, untainted by the blood that had spilled from him so long ago, reached out, grabbing her arm, pulling her towards him. "You will be mine, my Queen." He whispered, his lips inches from hers. She struggled, and gasped as she felt the pinching of something sharp breaking the skin in five places on her arm. Looking down, she saw blood bubbling up from beneath the white of her glove, as Dimando's nails shortened back to normal length. The black moon against his forehead glowed, the look in his eyes so much different from the one she had ever seen before. "And if you won't come quietly, then you shall come in death!" With his free hand, he reached up, a sword appearing there before her.

"No!" She shouted, golden light erupting from the moon on her own forehead. Dimando bellowed with pain, releasing her instantly, and backing away, the sword clattering to the ground. The light gone, panting, Sailor Moon backed away, and took a deep breath. With a burst of glittering light and feathers, a magical Tier appeared in her hands. She was shocked to see it was still intact. During the battle with Galaxia, it had been cut into two pieces. But, apparently, just like herself, it had been healed and was still alright. "Dimando! There is something evil inside you, I know it! I will get ride of it!" Taking a deep breath, she began her movements, shouting, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The golden lights flickered from the Tier, feathers rushing forth from it.

They slammed into Dimando, who fell backwards, shouting, "Beautiful!" He hit his knees, anger flashing in his eyes. "You… Will… Never beat me." He struggled back to his feet, throwing a beam of light out towards her. It made contact, and she hit the ground, the Tier hitting the ground and sliding out of her reach. He threw another beam of light at her, and it hit her in the side, sending her flipping over and landing hard at the base of a tree. "I will kill you before you have time to grab the Ginzuishou, so don't bother Queen!" He mocked, watching her as she struggled to get to her knees, a hand moving to the crystal compact on her chest. "Now, DIE!" He yelled, and a flash of purple and black electricity headed towards her, but just as she prepared to feel the blunt of the attack, it never came.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The familiar voice rang out the just as familiar attack. Looking up, Sailor Moon saw the three figures of females, scantily clad in shorts, gloves, triangle tops, and knee-high boots, standing in front of her, protecting her from harm. The one in the middle, with dark hair and kind eyes, turned around to look at her. Seeing the shocked expression upon the girl's face, she smiled, and knelt before her.

"Hello, odango."

**Chapter Two**

"I don't understand. Normally its Haruka and Michiru that tell us "a new crisis is approaching," Minako said, her blue eyes wide. The room was filled; three males sat on the floor in front of a neatly made bed. A blonde sat on the bed behind them, while another male was beside her. A brunette female, a blue-haired female, and an ebony-haired female sat in chairs, while the blonde who had previously spoken stood, leaning against a counter. Each person was holding their tongue, unsure of what to say.

"Our princess told us to come," the man on the left said, his voice deep. "She said Usagi-chan was in danger again." He stood, and the other two followed suit. "She sends you warm regards, Usagi." The blonde on the bed smiled, and nodded.

"We've missed you all, very much." Usagi said, her hand resting on Mamoru's knee. "I am glad you've all come back to see us, but if only it were under different circumstances." She added softly, turning her head to look at the male in the middle.

"What kind of danger is Princess Kakyuu think Usagi-chan is in?" Rei was suddenly asking, her purple irises lingering on the pretty blonde girl on the bed, before they turned to the three standing males.. "We want to protect her, at all costs. We can't let something happen to her."

"Rei-chan, stop it."

All eyes turned to look at the blonde, who was swinging her legs off the bed, leaning forwards. Her hands were clinging tightly to her Eternal Compact, and she could feel her heart beating madly within her chest. Her head was bowed, and she said nothing, until Rei spoke once more.

"Usagi-chan, are you trying to say you don't want us to protect you?"

She jumped up, stomping her foot. "I don't want to loose anyone ever again Rei-chan! Can't you see that it's always me? Always me that people get hurt! It's always my fault!" Tears were rolling down her porcelain cheeks, hands shaking at her sides. "I can't loose you guys again… I just can't!" And with that, she raced from the room, her compact hitting the floor as she went.

Rei made to chase after her, but Ami grabbed her elbow. "Let her go, she'll be okay." Rei, looking worried, cast a glance towards Mamoru, who merely shook his head, and got up. "Rei, sit down." Ami consoled softly, pulling the girl down to sit beside her.

The one male in the middle, the one with black hair, turned and slowly and silently walked from the room, following in the footsteps of the girl who had fled the room. It took him only a few minutes to find her; she was seated on a bench outside the apartment complex, her hands over her face, elbows against her knees, bent over ever so slightly. She said nothing as he approached, nor when he sat down beside her. But she did look up, her blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. He had seen those beautiful eyes filled with tears on many occasions; and he had watched her completely fall apart. He had seen her joyous and dancing, and he had seen her scared and confused. But most of all, he had seen her sacrifice everything to save the people she truly loved. She might be a crybaby and a bit of a whiner, but she had a big heart.

"Odango," he began quietly, reaching out to touch her hand. She shrank back, but after moments, she relaxed and sat beside him, still gravely silent. "They're worried about you, you know that." He said after a few moments, his larger hand resting gently atop her much smaller one.

"I can't loose them. Seiya…" She spoke softly, her words trailing off, voice distant and listless. "I've lost them so much in my lifetime. I can't do it again and again. They sacrifice themselves for me all the time. They push me out of the way, so I can live. I used to think it was just because I was the Princess, and that they were simply doing their jobs as Senshi. But I know better now. They do it for that reason, but not just that reason. We've all become such good friends, so close. They'd do anything to protect me, and I would for them. And yet…" She stopped, turning her head to the side, a single tear slipping down her precious cheek. "I can't protect them forever."

"Odango, they love you because you're you. It's true, you can't always protect them, and they can't always protect you… But, don't forget, there's other people that love you too… Other people that will protect you when the Inner Senshi can't." Seiya murmured, his hand squeezing hers.

Usagi looked up, a pink tinge coming to sit at her once pale cheeks. "Seiya…" She whispered, her eyes widening. Her memories were flooding back; the day in the alley, the night of the last Three Lights concert, the day the rain had poured down upon them… Two years had passed since any of those memories, but Usagi could still remember them clearly, as if they had happened yesterday. Her heart pounding inside her chest, she scooted away, feeling unsure and slightly uneasy. "Seiya, I…" She looked to him, just as a great clash of thunder went overhead. Usagi screamed, then jumped, her arms going around Seiya's waist. What could she say, she hated storms! Wincing as another clash thundered overhead, she felt Seiya wind his arms around her as well. Blushing deeper, she made to push away, but felt the sudden chill of a negative force coming at them.

Lifting her head, she turned, gasping. "Dimando!" She cried, jumping to her feet, nearly falling over.

Seiya stood as well. "What?"  
"Dimando. The man from the other night. I know his aura anywhere."

Fingers clenching her Eternal Compact, Usagi braced herself to henshin, but before she could, something was slamming into her, sending her to the ground, someone's fingers tight around her neck. Her back against the ground, she felt her body cutting through the grass and dirt, felt the sharp pains of rocks slicing her flesh. From somewhere in the background, she could her Seiya yelling for her, then let out a yell of his own henshin. Groaning, she reached up, her compact falling from her hand as they both went up, touching the hands around her neck. Flinching, she opened her eyes, seeing Dimando's eyes above her own. "Dimando…!" She hissed, trying her hardest to pry his fingers from around her neck.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Dimando yelled as the attack slammed into his side, but even as he fell away from her, he did not release her neck. He dragged her along with him for a few foot, then slid to a halt. Moaning, Usagi felt his grip slacken, and she reached out, taking a fistful of his hair into her hand. "Let me go!" She wheezed, pulling tightly against his hair. Dimando squeezed at her neck, and she gasped, her eyes watering from the pain. "Dimando… This isn't… How you… W-want to… D-d-do this…" She whispered, her voice catching, pauses coming sooner and more frequently as she spoke. "Now please… Let… Me… Go…" Again his grip loosened, and Usagi released her own grip on his hair, her blue eyes closing for a moment. She felt Dimando's body shift against her own, and when her eyes opened, she saw his face hovering nearer and nearer to her own.

Then his lips touched hers.

"NO!" She shouted, pulling her legs up sharply. Dimando cursed, and instantly released her, falling over to her right side. Gasping and sputtering for air, massaging her throat, she scrambled backwards, trying to put a distance between herself and Dimando.

"Odango, here," she heard a soft female voice behind her, she turned, coughing, her own hands at her throat. Sailor Star Fighter knelt at her side, extending a hand that held Usagi's Eternal Compact. "Go for it." She insisted softly, and watched with a smile as the blonde took the compact from her, and slowly, but steadily, got to her feet.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Her hand extended into the air, and despite the pain in her throat, she cried, "Moon Eternal… Make-up!" The blinding lights began, and she felt the ribbons of pink and feathers begin to wrap around her limbs, one by one. Her fuku came into place, the wings at her back growing smaller, and then she hit the ground. "How dare you! Trying to choke the one and only Champion of Love and Justice! Pretty Sailor Suited, Sailor Moon! I'm here to punish you, on behalf of the moon!" Falling into her final stance, she winked at Dimando. "I don't think you've realized who you're messing with! I'm a lot stronger than I once was Dimando! I thought you realized that you can't win a girl's heart by force!"

"Sailor Moon… No… Neo-Queen Serenity… Tsukino Usagi… If I cannot be the one at your side, then no one shall have that honour!" Dimando said as he got to his feet, staring intently at her, his hand outstretched, pointing at her accusingly. "You will die, at my hands only. We shall be together in death."

Usagi started, her heart thumping madly within her chest. "Get a grip, that'll never happen!" Just as the words left her mouth, Dimando shot a jet of dark light at her. "Whoa!" Jumping backwards, she nearly fell over, but caught herself just in time. _This isn't right… His eyes… They've changed, it's almost as if he's been brainwashed. But why Dimando? Did he die, hating me? Or hating someone else? Was his soul not at peace as death came to him?_

"Sailor Moon! Pay attention!"

Fighter's voice echoed in her thoughts, and she looked up, shouting out as a beam of light hit her directly in the stomach. She went sliding backwards once more, but not as far that time. She moved slowly, her face contorted with anger and pain as she got to her knees. Dimando was strong, she knew that already, but there was something different about the way he attacked. Something just wasn't right. Usagi wasn't always the brightest person out there, but she knew enough about people's personalities, and this just wasn't like Dimando. "I don't know what's happened to you Dimando, but you're so much better than this. Please, fight whatever is corrupting your mind!"

"Shut up!" He bellowed, throwing another beam her way. He missed, and she was thankful. The crater in the ground where it hit told her she would have been in trouble if it had hit her. "You are the reasoning behind my death! You and only you! I fell in love with the Queen of the future, and in turn, fell in love with you, the Princess of the past and Senshi of the present. You have always rejected me. And now, it's my turn to reject YOU!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The four attacks simultaneously hit the Prince, sending him flying backwards in the brush of trees and bushes. Usagi turned, finding herself surrounded by four girls, each representing their planetary colours of red, yellow, blue, and green. They threw their arms around her, and a man in a tuxedo came next, kissing her deeply against her lips. He released her, his blue eyes flashing behind his mask of white. "Dimando," he said softly, protectively standing beside Eternal Sailor Moon, his arm around her. "Did he hurt you, my love?" He asked, noticing the scratch on her cheek, and blood on her fuku from where she had slid on the ground. Remembering the kiss, Usagi shook her head no.

"It's okay, I'm alright." She said, nodding her head and smiling. Seemingly unsatisfied, Tuxedo Kamen threw his cape around her, picking her up, wedding style, holding her close. "Let's go," he said sharply, and the four Inner Senshi turned, and they all began to walk away.

"Stop."

They turned, hearing an unfamiliar voice from above. Unfamiliar all to one at least. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, let me down." Sailor Moon whispered, and felt her feet touch the ground. "That voice… I know that voice…" She murmured, her head tipped back, ever so slightly, eyes staring intently at the skies above. The storm that had been coming hit hard, right then, for rain began to pour down, soaking the entire group of Senshi, the masked man, and Prince Dimando. "It's… It's… Wiseman."

"Very smart, Sailor Moon." His voice boomed like the thunder. "Dimando! Come back to base!" Dimando bowed, but before he was gone in a cloak of smoke, he whispered, "I'll come for you my queen." Then, just like that, he was gone. Usagi hit her knees, staring at the spot he had once stood. For the first time in a long, long time, she did not want this. She did not want to be a Senshi. She did not want to be a Princess, to be a future Queen. But, no matter what she wanted, she had to do it.

"Usako," Mamoru had de-morphed, as had the other Senshi. The Starlights and the Inner Senshi stood around her, and ribbons of light erupted around her. She was once again in her school uniform, the back ripped and dirty, stained with droplets of blood. The rain beat down upon them, but not a single one of them moved.

Until, she spoke.

"I am the Senshi of Sanctity." Her words were clear, but soft. Silently then, she rose to her feet, and without a word, slipped into Mamoru's arms, and began to cry, as the rain poured relentlessly down.

**Chapter 3**

He had her pinned, the soft tickle of his breath against her neck. He whispered sweet nothingness into the shell that was her ear, his sea-blue eyes shining in the dark. She smiled, pressing her lips against the corner of his mouth, one of her hands coming up to pull through his raven locks. "Usako…" He trailed off, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She felt him pull away, and slip something cool and smooth over her fourth finger. He reached over her, and flipped on the lamp at the bedside table. "I told you I would get you another ring," he whispered, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" She gasped, sitting straight up to look at the glittering ring upon her fourth finger. It was a diamond, with two pearls on either side. She took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply. Tears lingered in her bright blue eyes, and she blinked to keep them there. "It's beautiful." She whispered, her voice shaking as she looked at his face, then to the ring.

"Not as beautiful as you," Mamoru responded casually, and she looked back to him, and threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "I love you, Usako. Marry me, will you?" He asked softly, putting his hands on her bare shoulders and pushing her back slightly. She nodded, and they kissed once more. He chuckled, as they broke apart, gently brushing his thumb across her damp cheek. "Don't cry, Usako." He said, smiling down at her. She laughed herself, before he pushed her back against the bed, holding her there with one hand. He was still smiling, his eyes telling her what he wanted from her. She arched against him, pressing her lips to his ear.

"I won't."

**[ x x x **

"USAGI-CHAN!"

Turning around, the blonde turned, just as four girls caught up with her, their arms flinging around the blonde. "Hi guys. What's happening?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling up at her friends. "I didn't know we were meeting up or anything today."

"Surprise, surprise." Minako said, tugging the other blonde's pigtail. "Show. Us. Your. Ring." She demanded, dramatically taking on a look of sorrow. "Because now we're going to have to leave you to Mamoru-san for all his own." She giggled then, and took Usagi's hand as she lifted it.

"My god! That's a rock!" Makoto said, her mouth hanging open.

"Usagi-chan, it's beautiful!" Ami said happily, touching the girl upon the shoulder.

"Pearls and diamonds, nice combo." Rei added in, her purple hues bright in the afternoon sunlight.

"Have you guys thought about a date yet?" Minako asked, still examining the ring upon her friend's finger.

"Probably next June. I want it to be warm, but not overly hot." Usagi said simply, her smile radiant as she took her hand back, switching her bag to her other hand. That meant they had another year before the wedding would take place, considering it was June right then. Well, actually it was almost July. Which meant, her birthday was happening very, very soon. In two days, to be exact.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Minako was gushing happily, but Usagi wasn't listening. Instead, she had turned away, watching something across the street. Her blue eyes darkened, but she said nothing. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Minako asked, touching her shoulder gently.

"Oh." Usagi turned, forcing a smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just thought I saw something." Her eyes were fixed on a man that stood across the street, his head bowed, dark hair falling into his face. He looked up then, as if he felt her eyes on him, and looked around. After a few seconds, from across the street, their gazes met, and he tilted his head to the right, as if pointing her in that direction. Inside her heart, she felt a pang of hurt, and reached up instinctively, as if she were trying to protect her pounding heart. What had that been? She shook her head, and looked back.

He was gone.

"Strange," she murmured aloud, before turning away, her eyes on her friends, all whom were now chatting amongst one another. "Guys, I have to get going. I need to run home to see the family. Mama is ill, apparently." Before the girls could say anything, could protest, she spun on her heels and strode away, mingling with the crowd. She wasn't going home, that was for sure. From the way the male had been standing, as well as from the pointed tilt of the head, she was sure he had come this way. After several minutes, she found herself at the edge of the Juban Park, the place so many occurrences had happened since she had found out her identity as a Senshi.

Usagi sighed, and pressed on. Truthfully, she felt a little guilty, just up and leaving her friends like she just had, but, she couldn't help it. Bringing her friends along would have complicated matters, and as it was, the eyes of the male had just seemed to tell her otherwise. Why, she wasn't sure, but, she supposed she was going to find out. Stepping onto a path, walking around a small group of children, Usagi walked on, her eyes determined, face set and ready to do whatever was asked of her.

It was then she heard the screaming.

Turning sharply to her left, Usagi saw straight ahead a tall monster, in its hands a squirming and screaming woman probably no older than thirty. Behind them, was two children, one clutching the leash of a small dog, both crying, though the smaller child was absolutely hysterical. Taking in a sharp breath, Usagi rushed forth. Despite the fighting, she took the younger child into her arms, and grabbed the other one's hand, pulling him along towards a set of bushes. "Stay here," she ordered, setting the tiny girl down beside her brother, who reached out and took his little sister by the hand.

Rushing back out, she found a few people standing around, watching in horror as the scene unfolded before them. The monster was clutching the woman tightly, a red light seeping from her body and wrapping around the monster's body. It was stealing her energy. Damn it, she thought angrily, inching backwards. She couldn't henshin right here, in front of all of these people. But if things kept going the way they were, this woman would die. And so, she did what she knew she would.

She ran.

She ran right into the trees behind her, and lifted her hand into the air, tightly holding the Eternal Compact there. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" She cried into the silence, and felt her body become full of light and flooded with power. Moments later, she was in the tree nearest the battle scene, staring down. "Stop right there!" She shouted, her arms crossed over her chest. The monster looked up, its scaly green skin turning darker and darker as the woman's energy flowed into its body. The woman had stopped fighting, stopped screaming, and Usagi was afraid for her. Jumping down, she landed in front of the monster, who tossed aside the woman's body as Usagi hit the ground. "I don't know who sent you, but, I won't stand by and let you suck these poor people dry! In the name of the moon, Sailor Moon will punish you!" She finished her speech, her arms done in the same way they had always been at the ends of her speeches. Tossing her hair away from her face, she smirked, watching as the monster growled, stepping towards her.

Turning slightly, she extended a hand, and concentrated for a few moments. A glowing light appeared, and from the orb of gold came a staff. She held tightly to it, her blue hues narrowing slightly. "Energy… I want your energy…" The monster snarled, inching slowly towards her. A hand shot out from its chest, nearly slamming into her, but, just in time, she managed to jump out of the way and safely hit the ground a distance from the monster. "Energy…" It was continuing on, repeating itself over and over again. It almost seemed zombie like, from the way it was moving and the slowness of its speech.

As Usagi found the monster coming back towards her, she stepped back, and felt her body brush against that of another's. Turning her head, she gasped. The male from before! So he had come this way, after all. She honestly loved being right. But, such carefree thoughts didn't have time to finish circulating inside her mind, for she felt the sharp pain as something sharp hit her in three places on her right arm. Tilting her head down, she saw the blood bubbling up from underneath her glove, a greenish like hand clutching at her arm, claws digging into her. Turning her head, she found where this clawed hand was coming from; the male. "What… What're you doing?" She questioned, lifting an eyebrow, ignoring the pain in her arm.

"The future Neo-Queen Serenity… The one who defeated me…" He whispered, a smile reaching his lips, his dark eyes flashing. That voice… It was so familiar… But… Where did she know it from? "I will repay you, My Queen… Repay you with death!" He laughed, and it hit her.

"Wiseman!" She hissed, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp. "Where did that body come from?" She demanded, squaring her shoulders. Wiseman tightened his grip, but spun her around so she was facing him head on, his darkened eyes staring into her ocean blue ones.

"This?" He asked, and cackled once more. "It's just something I'm borrowing." His hands were on her arms, nails digging into her flesh. His body was morphing, changing from the figure of a male into the phantom like thing his real form was. His cloak was billowing out, his orb that was normally in his hands floating by his side. "But, I like this form much better, wouldn't you agree?" He squeezed her, but she made no movement, showing not a sign of pain nor weakness. "Come on now my Queen," he squeezed her harder at the pause, before going on. "Show me what you've got." He pushed her hard, and she stumbled backwards, the Tier slipping from her grasp and sliding across the ground. Her body became entangled in what felt like weeds, and she turned her head as best she could as the vines slid around her neck, tightening their grip on her entire body.

The monster had caught her.

This whole thing had been a trap, a trap to capture her. She knew her friends would be arriving soon, because they knew she would possibly be in danger. That was the kind of friends she had; so loving, so caring. But they seemed to underestimate her a little bit. So she was a bit of a crybaby, and so she was a bit rash at times, but still! She wasn't so weak.

Closing her eyes, she felt the pain of the vines as they tightened around her neck. It was going to steal her energy. No, she thought, it isn't going to end like this. Her eyes still closed, she began to focus her energy, all on one single thought: to break free. A sudden light erupted around her. The moon on her forehead began to glow brightly, the golden strands of light it sent out wrapping around her slender frame. The monster began to shriek and writhe, its grip on her loosening as it began to dissolve as the light hit it. Usagi felt her feet hit the ground, and the light from the crescent moon began to fade, but the golden aura around her did not.

Lifting a hand, the Tier flew into her hands. Facing the monster, she lifted it into the air. "Silver Moon… Crystal Power Kiss!" She cried, and as it did every single time, ribbons of golden light and sparkling feathers shot from it, slamming into the already fading monster, who shrieked louder, its body evaporating completely. But she had no time to praise herself, for she had Wiseman to worry about.

Turning fast, she found him to be exactly where he had been moments before. If his face could be seen, Usagi was almost certain he would be smirking at her. "Are you ready?" She asked sharply, her hands holding tightly to her staff. "You're moon dust." She smirked herself, preparing to attack once more. But he began to laugh, his voice sending chills racing down her spine.

"Do you think you can beat me? You may have powered up since we last met Sailor Moon, but you cannot win. I have been granted with a tremendous power. A power that you will never be able to comprehend!" His ghostly hands continued to move up and down on his orb, an eerie shade of purple resonating from it. Bracing herself, Usagi stepped back, her blonde pigtails swishing across her shoulders. What was he planning? Biting her lower lip, she squeezed her hands on the Tier's handle, rotating it once, twice, three times round before looking over her shoulder.

The children's whose mother had been attacked by the monster she had just defeated were crowded around the fallen form of their mother, who was still unconscious on the ground. Whatever Wiseman was planning, she hoped to God it did not have to do with these children. Turning her attention back to the floating phantom, she spoke again. "Wiseman, I don't care how powerful you've become, I will defeat you. I will."

"Will you now?" He cackled, and his hands went into the air with the orb. It took in the light it had been giving off, and with a bang, Usagi jumped to the ground, throwing herself in front of the children. The wind was blowing hard against them, and the children began to scream; she held them closer to her, another arm holding to the shirt of their mother, keeping her in place.

As it subsided, Usagi looked down to the children, and she smiled. "Are you alright?" They each nodded, and she smiled once more. "Stay here, okay?" They nodded again, looking up at her with awestruck eyes. Getting to her feet, she spun around, gasping. "What on earth?"

Wiseman had morphed once more.

Where he had once been, a man floated. He looked similar to the male she had followed here. His dark purple eyes matched the shade of purple on the cloak he wore. His dark hair peaked out against the pale skin of his gaunt face, his smile menacing and eerie. He wore simple black pants, the cloak covering most of it. In his hands he held a large sword, its blade nearly the full length of her entire body.

"Sailor Moon!"

Usagi turned, seeing her friends racing towards her. Tuxedo Kamen was amongst them, naturally., They reached her side, each looking at her, then to the man that hovered near. "Sailor Moon… Who is that?" Sailor Jupiter whispered, and she felt Tuxedo Kamen's gloved hand brush her skin which was cracked and bleeding from the claws. His eyes flashed dark, and he looked to the man.

"It's Wiseman," she said quietly. "He's morphed into this… I don't know how… But…" She trailed off, her words leaving her. She did not know what to say. "We have to stop him."

"You can't stop me." Wiseman's new form suddenly spoke, as he lifted his sword into the air. Huge clouds appeared in the sky, and the Senshi found themselves looking up. "This will be your grave Sailor Senshi." Crackles began to sound against the silence, and a darkness was approaching. What looked like lightning was circling around and around the blade, and Usagi felt herself stiffen.

"Guys, run!" She screamed, and the Senshi began to back away. Usagi then remembered the children. All the people in the park. "Oh god, no." She whispered, stopping. The blonde made to move back to take the children, and just as she grabbed them, she heard Rei-chan speaking to her.

"Usagi, come on!" Rei-chan demanded, grabbing her arm and yanking. "Let's go!"

Usagi looked up, just in time to see him swing the sword. The lightning began to rain down upon them like bullets, and suddenly, the wind began again, and she heard the sound of rumbling, like an explosion. Hearing herself scream, along with the rest of her dear friends, she felt the world go black.

**Chapter 4**

Rain was gently falling against the earth; low rumbles of thunder seemed so far away. A hand twitched, a pair of sky-blue eyes opened, a mouth opened to hiss with pain. What had happened? It was then that she remembered; she remembered what had happened. How long had it been? Placing both palms down, she pushed, heaving herself up into a sitting position. The rain was falling in sheets, but it wasn't a hard rain. She could see through it, just enough, to make out the outlines of her friends. To her left was her masked love, his hat knocked away, the mask that had once covered his closed eyes gone. Beneath her once fallen body were the children, unharmed but unconscious. Relief flooded her body, but it did not show on her pretty face.

Usagi cursed beneath her breath, panting as she staggered to her feet. Dirt and debris fell from the folds of her skirt, and she revolved on the spot, searching for any sign of life. It was dark and murky out, almost like she was watching an old film in black and white. Coughing against the dusty air, she stepped forwards. "Mamoru," she whispered as he knelt at his side, taking him into her arms. Tears prickled at her bright blue eyes; she felt terrible he and the other Senshi had been injured. Like so many times before, it was her fault. They wanted to protect her, make sure she was okay, but it always seemed they themselves were injured in the process.

There was a dull throbbing in her left temple, and blood was staining her glove from the places Wiseman had been clutching her. They were painful, but she would live. Wiseman, she thought wildly. Her arms tightened on Mamoru, her tears fading for a moment. Wiseman was gone, but she wasn't shocked. Usagi had figured he would not linger. There wasn't much point to him staying now.

"Usako…"

At the utterance of her name, Usagi looked down. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, hugging him close. He reached up, cupping her face with his hand. "Are you alright, my love?" She inquired tearfully, her arms releasing him as he sat up, looking her up and down.

"It's not me I'm worried about, are you okay?" He asked seriously, reaching out, lying his hands on her delicate shoulders. He could see the faint outline of blood on her gloves, and could feel the shaking of her slender frame as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I could not protect you," he whispered, holding his truest love's body close to his, wanting nothing more than to take away all of her pain.

Her face was buried in his chest, but she could hear despite the rain the movement of her friends. She already had a feeling Mars and Venus were holding the kids, while Jupiter supported the children's mother. Tuxedo Kamen stood with her, his arms around her waist. She was facing her friends now, her smile there on her face.

"Let's go home."

[ x x x

"Seiya? Seiya? Seiya!"

The male woke from his thoughts with a start, looking around with mild interest. His eyes fell on his two companions. "S-sorry," he muttered- inside his thoughts had been images of the girl he had slowly fallen in love with. Her blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, her warm smile and her gentle scent… No! He told himself sternly. His time as the male counterpart he held was drawing to a close. He and his companions had chosen to become females permanently upon this planet, for their need to be males was no longer around. But despite that, he could not get this female out of his head. He had fallen in love with her.

"Seiya, stop your day dreaming. Our Princess is coming today. Its time for us to revert back." Taiki was saying, but Seiya shook his head.

"There's something I have to do first."

He got to his feet, moving across the floor. "Seiya, you told her, didn't you?" Yaten asked softly, and stepped back as Seiya shook his head no. "Go to her, tell her before you do it." Before, Yaten and Taiki would have done whatever it took to get Seiya to stay with them, but they had watched that angel defeat the strongest enemy, had watched her break and fall apart. They had seen her at her best. She was the strongest Senshi- she was the soldier of sanctity. He left the room, and into the corridor he went. He and his companions were once more at the place they had been at last time, but today they were leaving that place, and going to another.

Today their Princess was coming.

She was coming to help them in this time of crisis.

And so it would be, they would become their true selves on this plant, now and forever.

Outside, he walked for ten minutes, or perhaps even less, before he came to a stop in front of a rather large apartment building. This was where she lived.. Being in a one-sided love, oh it was such a shame. He sighed, and stepped inside tge building itself. His sunglasses came off and he shoved them inside his pocket. Going to the elevator, he waited a few moments, it slid open, and he went in. Once on the fourth floor, he headed down the hallway and stopped in front of an apartment door. He knocked several times on the door. He heard footsteps after a few moments, and the door swung open.

"Seiya? What are you doing here?"

It was her.

There she stood before him, her long blonde locks unbound and falling across her shoulders like water. It was then he noticed her hair was damp- the fresh scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils as he inhaled, smiling, trying to keep himself under control. "I have to talk to you, Odango." He said simply, and she stepped back, allowing him to enter. Her smile was radiant, but her eyes were shining with sadness. On her bare arms, he could see the puncture wounds of her last battle. Rei had told him about it; how she had held off the one called Wiseman. Rei had also come to explain to him of the past battle that had gone on between the blonde and this Wiseman. In his mind, he pictured her, broken down and weak, her arms extended up, the glowing silver light of the Ginzuishou, her slender body wrapped in a dress of pure white. He had seen her dressed in the garb she had worn as a Princess on the Moon, but he had not yet seen a sight of her as Queen. It amazed him, that this girl… This pretty-faced, rash and crybaby of a girl was to rule over the earth in the next coming years. He smiled, watching her watch him.

"Seiya, is everything alright?" Usagi asked softly, her arm extending, her small hand touching his shoulder. He shivered at her touch, wanting nothing more than to pull the girl into his arms, but he held back, and simply smiled. She pulled back herself, blushing somewhat. "I… Do you mind?" She gestured to her hair, indicating she wished to fix it up, to the style she always wore it in.

"No, go ahead." He said with a smile. He watched her turn around and walk away, entering the bathroom. She left the door open, and he sat down on the couch, still able to watch her from where he sat. "Is Mamoru-kun not home this afternoon?"

"No." Usagi answered quickly, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hands were working quickly, pulling her hair in and out, styling it into the neat little bun-and-pigtail combo she had worn it in since her hair had been long enough. "He's at the university tonight. Why?"

"I want to talk to you… Uninterrupted…" Seiya said calmly, but Usagi felt her heart skip a beat. She turned to look at him as she put the final touches to her hair. Leaving the bathroom, she lingered in the doorway to the living room area, her blue hues bright. "It isn't what you think," he said, noting the look on her face, which she then instantly began to blush furiously. "Odango… Seiya's time… Is gone… I mean…" He sighed heavily. What did he mean? He got to his feet, coming towards her, his eyes full of sorrow. Her own eyes became moist with tears, as she hovered before him, her slight body shaking. His hands came to rest upon her shoulders, his face lingering near her own. "Odango… I've fallen in love with you… I…" His mouth brushed hers, and Usagi felt herself giving way. The kiss was quick, and she was the one to pull away, her face pale and drawn.

"Seiya… What… What is this all about?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her lips were tingling with the touch of his lips, and she hated herself for it. "I don't understand…"

Seiya smiled, moving towards the door. "You don't have too." He opened the door, and left, closing it behind him. Usagi ran out after him, but he was gone. "Seiya! Seiya!" She cried out, looking for him. But there was no sign of him. Tears were slowly coursing down her face, as she came to understand what was happening. Seiya was leaving again… No, the male counterpart that was Seiya was leaving now… Usagi turned, and headed back inside, knowing what she had to do.


End file.
